Please?
by unfinishe
Summary: Unca Cobee... I'm hungry." 'Aw, crap.' Don's daughter bonds with Colby. Oneshot. Some strong language.


**Please?**

**Summary: Don's daughter bonds with Colby.**

**A/N: Just a cute little idea that popped into my head and begged to be written**

**Disclaimer: Numb3rs and all related characters belong to CBS. No copyright infringement was intended in the production of this story.**

Take Your Child to Work Day.

It rolled around every year. There were always a couple agents brave enough to bring in their kids, but most of the kids who came in were at least thirteen.

So Colby was surprised to see Don walk in with a sleepy little girl resting her head on his shoulder.

Five year old Melanie Eppes had been begging her father to take her with him every year since she was old enough to understand. For the past four years, Don had been dead set against it.

"_Damn it, Colby," _he'd said the year before. _"I'm not exposing her to any of that."_

But this year, it seemed, he'd given in.

"Close your mouth Colby," Don said as he walked over, settling the little girl in his chair and draping a blanket over her. "Gonna get flies in there."

Colby shut his mouth with an audible snap. "Thought you said you weren't gonna bring her in."

Don made a face. "You have no idea about the persuasion powers of a five year old girl."

Colby raised an eyebrow. "Bet I could take it."

His boss snorted. "In your dreams, Granger," he said. "You really think I'd leave her here with you?"

"Aw, come on Don," Colby said, grinning. "Don't you trust me?"

"Not with my daughter, I don't," Don shot back.

Colby opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off as a young agent appeared, smiling apologetically. "Agent Eppes, Merrick wants to see you in his office."

Don swore under his breath. Then, aloud, he said, "Be right there."

The agent nodded and walked off.

Don knelt down in front of Melanie. "Hey, kiddo," he said quietly.

Melanie yawned. "Hiya, Daddy."

Don smiled. Colby had a strange feeling he should look away.

"Daddy's gotta go talk to his boss," Don murmured. Colby smirked. He never thought Don would be one to talk about himself in the third person, or to refer to himself as _Daddy_. "Will you be all right with Uncle Colby?" he continued.

Melanie's eyes slid across the bullpen to Colby. Colby smiled, and Melanie nodded.

"'Kay," Don said. "Be good." He gave Melanie a kiss on the forehead. "Be right back." And then he was gone.

There were an awkward few seconds where Colby and Melanie just stared at each other. Colby wondered what he should say, but then Melanie looked away, freeing Colby from her grip.

Colby turned back to his paperwork, and there was silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes.

Then, the inevitable fall.

"Unca Cobee," Melanie said behind him. "I'm hungry."

Aw, crap.

Colby turned around. "Yeah?" he said. "Did Do- Daddy bring you anything to eat?"

Melanie looked thoughtful for a few minutes, and then, "He brought me a choc-late bar."

Oh God, why him?

"I don't think Daddy would want you to eat that for breakfast," Colby said, doubt flavoring his voice.

Melanie's bottom lip pushed out. "But Unca Cobee," she whined. "I'm _hungry._"

Damn it.

Colby ran his hand through his hair. "Didn't Daddy bring anything else?" he asked, his voice pleading. _Crap, Don was going to kill him. CRAP._

"I don't want any of that stuff," Melanie said, her face now in full blown pout mode. "It's yucky."

Oh, come _on._

"Come on, Melanie," Colby said desperately. "There has to be _something_ you'll eat."

Tears sparked in the five year old's eyes.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...

"Please?" Colby begged. "Just try it."

Her lower lip started quivering.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...

"Okay, okay!" Colby said finally. "Don't cry, you can have the chocolate. Just don't cry, okay?"

Don got back five minutes later.

Colby wouldn't have even known he was there if it wasn't for...

"What the hell Granger?!"

**A/N: The end! This is my first Numb3rs fic, so go easy on me, okay? But constructive criticism is always welcome. Review!**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
